Arena, baby
by Kaylarea
Summary: Takes place in Cathching Fire. Katniss and Peeta are in the arena again trying survive, but things get complicated, when Peea wasn't lying and Katniss and him are married and pregnant. Will they be able to win and save their child?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fanfic for a book, so please play nicely, this story goes with some things reviled in Catching Fire, however, it veers off into my own story. Katniss and Peeta are still in the area trying to survive, so they can get home, but Katniss has realized that she really is in love with Peeta, they did get married before the quell and are ****pregnant. So now that you know were everybody is at, read, review and enjoy. ;)**

Okay, I know I shouldn't be at all surprised that the Capitol had sent me back into the area, really what else are they going to do to me? But I would've thought that a pregnant tribute, along with her husband, might have changed their minds, or at least some of the rules.

I must say, Peeta is handling everything surprisingly well, certainly better than me. After the last games we participated in, and after we were all healed and sent home, I realized what a great man Peeta was, of course I already knew that from our time in the area, but I had never fully let my heart go there, I was too afraid that if I did, and I lost him, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I knew he loved me, how could I not? He would've sacrificed himself for me, at a moments notice, and how many times had he told me he loved me, or showed me with a kiss?

I guess I just needed a little bit longer to realize that I truly did love him back. And amazing me once again, he was alright with that. I had met him outside his house, and I had an entire speech planned, but we all know how ineloquent I am with words, so instead, I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed him more earnestly than I ever had before, and said I loved him.

When he said he loved me too, and that he wanted to marry me, I knew I should've felt scared, but I didn't. I felt warm, and safe and for the first time in along time, happy and complete. I had always said that marriage was a waste of time and that it only lead to children that you couldn't feed or protect, from the Capitol. But I was wrong. Peeta and I had won more money than thought possible, and when the Capitol had found out of our marriage and my pregnancy, before we allowed them to do interviews or anything of the sort we made them promise that our children's names would never go into the reaping balls.

And us being the two favorite victors in the history of the games, they agreed. However that did not save us, from the Quell. So if we were to save our families, our child and any other children we have, we have to find a way, to win in this area once again, and beat the odds. They already gave the same rule as last time, that if two tributes from the same district are left, they can win. This was the only insurance, Peeta and I had, that would allow us, to survive and save our baby.

I took in my image one last time before I was loaded onto the disk that project into an unknown place, were I would kill to survive. I had placed my hair back into it's braid, and pulled on the outfit Cinna had carefully made for me, it was a black long sleeved top and pants, with no decorations of any kind, however, it did insulate in cold and reflect heat in sun. At also, was slightly padded from my neck down, to just below my waist, the material, was soft, but impenetrable. One safety item Cinna could provide in way of clothes, this way if any other tribute tried to use my pregnancy in a way to kill me, my child would be safe and me as well. My only token allowed into the arena was my wedding ring, a platinum band with tiny diamonds all they way around the band itself.

I step out onto the platform, and am taken into the area for the second time. I catch a glimpse of Peeta across the way from me, as we take in the water surrounding us from every direction, I know a pregnant woman, normally would've thought longer before jumping into the water, but Peeta and I immediately would be targets, and we knew that us being married and having a child, not to mention winners form last year only added to that large target on our heads.

I make it to the Cornucopia, just about the time Peeta does. I instantly grab a bow and two sheaths of arrows, as well as a backpack. I see Peeta, grab a bag as well and some more knives. This is when the tribute from District 3 tries to take Peeta out from behind. Over my dead body is that going to happen, I sent an arrow through his eye before he even had his spear raised. After he falls, Peeta takes my hand and we jump into the water and make it to other side, once there we run, until, I can't run anymore.

I try to breath in and out as well as I can, but I can tell I'm going to be sick, I've been sick since I found out I was pregnant. My tiny body may be muscled and strong, however morning sickness kicks my butt, and our swimming and running, wasn't helping in anyway.

"Katniss, it's alright. I don't think we'll need to go any further tonight. We've put a lot of distance between us and everyone else. Are you going to be alright?" Peeta asks as he holds me upright. I'm too dizzy and nauseous to say anything, so I simply shake my head, but as I do I know, I'm not. I lean away from his as best I can, before throwing up. Peeta instantly is behind me, one hand holding back my hair, his other, helping keep me from falling over.

Once I'm done, he sets me down at the base of a tree and finds me the water bottle out of one of our packs.

"Peeta I can't." I argue as I try to push it away, knowing water is likely to be scarce.

"Katniss, don't argue with me. Remember, you're taking care of someone else along with you. Now drink this slowly, then nibble on these." he says handing me some crackers.

I know he is right so I do as he says, and when I'm done, I realize I'm cold and tried. He of course already knows this, so he wraps me in the blanket form my pack, and tucks me in next to him, so that my head is resting on his chest. I'm about to doze off, but then I say, "Peeta, thank you, I love you."

I can feel him smile from above my head, "I love you too, baby." he says kissing my forehead. And I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat, with one hand resting on my abdomen.

When I wake up the next morning, it's warm, and I know we need to get moving. But I realize Peeta is missing, I look around frantically, but then I see him about twenty yards in front of me. But he's not alone, he's fighting with some of the tributes, I can't tell who they are, I only know that I need to help him. I stand up, and grab my bow, and am able to shoot down three of the five, before I fall unconscious, the last thing I hear before hit the ground, is Peeta's voice.

"Katniss, no! Wake up baby, please wake up!" and I wish I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes out to Rosie, who was my first reviewer. I'm glade you liked it, hopefully you like this chapter as well. Please review and tell me what you think! ;)**

When I wake up I'm wrapped in the blanket I was the night before, and I am aware of movement, although I know I'm not the one providing that movement. As my eye's adjust to the light, I'm aware of a headache as well as a stinging on my arm. When I am able to see properly I look up and notice Peeta is looking dead ahead, with a determined look on his normally, relaxed face, this scares me more than the fact that I cannot remember what happened to get me where I am in my currant state. So decide it's probably best to let my husband tell me what's going on, since I'm obviously of no help at the moment.

"Hey, honey." I say. At the sound of my voice his head instantly snapped downwards, so that those beautiful blue eyes, are locked with mine.

"Katniss! Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see your eyes open, I was starting to think I wouldn't get to see them ever again. Oh, I love you." he said before kissing me earnestly, which I return. After we part I giggle a little bit.

"Well it's nice to know you like me." I tease.

"You've no idea." he replies.

"Um, so would you like to tell me what happened, because I'm a little confused." I ask him.

"Well you had finally fallen asleep, and I was just laying there watching you sleep, thinking about how lucky I was to have you and a baby on the way despite our currant living position. When about five careers showed up, ready to kill all three of us. I carefully laid you down and said they could kill me, but you were to be left alone. So we started fighting, and sometime in the middle you woke up and took out three of them, then as I finished off the two left, a sixth come up behind you, and tried to go for the baby, but you moved and he cut your arm. You were caught off guard so you were out of weapons except for the knife and as you retched for it, he hit you over the head, knocking you down, then made like he was going to cut the baby out of you. But by this time I had made it over to you and finished him off." Peeta told me.

I was silent for a while, trying to process all this information, six other tributes teamed up to kill us? Now normally alliances are made but not in packs that big, or just to try to kill two people for that matter. But this wasn't nearly as disgusting as finding out that killing me, wasn't enough, that he was going to actually cut out my child, then do what? Save it as some twisted souvenir for the capitol if he won? Burn it?

I rubbed my stomach lightly in circles, glad that Peeta had been able to save me, he seeming to notice my thoughts, held me closer to his chest before whispering softly to me.

"I was just as worried as you. But I've never seen so many tributes so determined on killing a target as they did. I'm glad you were able to take out the three you did, because I wouldn't have been able to kill them all myself. We work better as a team, I'm glad to have my partner back."

"I'm glad to be back too. How long was I out?" I ask.

"You've unconscious for about twenty six hours. We've been moving ever since the attack. Ten tributes are dead, the six we killed and two others." he answers.

"Twenty- six hours? Peeta, you should rest, you've got to be exhausted, not to mention, your arms must be ready to die, from carrying me for that long. Put me down and I'll walk at the very least if you aren't going to rest." I try to say as commanding as possible.

He just laughs at me, I don't see what's so funny, so I give him a look.

"We have been moving, but I did rest, I took your tree trick from last year, and belted us up in a tree, and camouflaged us in. So don't worry, I'm well rested. And I'm not going to put you down until I know you and our child are safe. I fixed up your arm as best as I could. We haven't run into any trouble lately, so I think we're alright." he says as we come across a spring.

He sets me down on a rock across form the water. I'm mesmerized as I see what looks like fog coming off of the water, until I realize it's steam, it's a hot spring. Peeta, sends a smile my way as he cleans off our packs, and refills our water bottles. And before I know it, he's unwrapping me from my blanket.

"I think I bath, could do us both some good. Considering we don't know the next time we'll get one." he whispers in my ear as he undoes the button as the top of my shirt.

Soon we are both in the water, it's the perfect temperature. Just like bath water, and slightly bubbling. Peeta gently washes out my hair for me. And I relax against his touch, finally I can't stand it anymore and turn to face him, kissing him as my arms slowly wind themselves into his own hair. After a few moments and understanding my intentions he whispers, "We, can't."

I just smile, "Why not? We're alone, who's going to bug us?" I say before kissing him again. This time he doesn't pull away or try to persuade me, and he makes love to me gently and passionately in the spring.

Once we're done and dried off, as I am pulling on my underclothes Peeta stops me.

"What?" I ask self conscious, and slightly worried.

"Look." he says with a smile and gently places a hand on my stomach. I had been so stuck on staying alive and such I hadn't noticed, my flat stomach, now two months into my pregnancy, was no longer flat, but had defined bump, that was curved.

"Wow." I said in aw.

"Wow, doesn't even begin to cover it. You are beautiful." he says before kissing my bump.

"Daddy loves you too." he says to my belly, before straitening up, so we can finish getting dressed.

We decided not to move any further, that night, but to stay there and move on in the morning. As we were setting up camp, a silver parachute papered.

"What is it?" I ask Peeta as he opens it.

"It looks like a tent, and some food, maybe Haymitch was able to convince some sponsors that it wasn't nice to have a pregnant young woman sleeping on the ground without food."

I smile, so being pregnant did have some advantages. I help Peeta set up the tent and we move our belongings into it, before settling down to eat some of the food that we received, I knew it wasn't going to last long, I tell Peeta I'll go hunting tomorrow. Surprisingly he agrees. As I am beginning to fall asleep, while he plays with me hair, we here a bloodcurdling scream, followed by the shot of a cannon.

"What do you think did that?" I ask worried.

"I'm not sure, we really want to know." Peeta says, as another scream is heard closer to us, this time. And before we know it, something is right outside our tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katniss, stay here. Whatever you do, do not follow me." Peeta said as he pulled on his shoes to go outside.

"No!" I almost shrieked. "You cannot go and leave me here."

"Yes, I can. No be ready with your bow, just incase. I promise I'll be right back." He says, kissing me so I can't argue, before leaving me alone and scared in the tent.

I don't know how long he was gone, I gave up counting after I got to three hundred. For awhile I didn't hear anything. I was about to go after him, because he had been gone far to long, when I heard the shot of a cannon. My stomach sank. Please don't let it be Peeta.

This is when I heard a rustling outside my tent, I crouched back into the far corner of the tent as best I could and pointed my arrow at the door. "Peeta?" I called softly, whishing more than anything that he was alright.

I didn't get a response. I rolled forward on my knee, ready to shoot at a moments notice, when my tent door opened. I pulled my arm back about to let my arrow fly directly into the eye of my attacker, when the only voice I wanted to hear rang in my ears.

"Gee, baby. Don't kill me, unless you're that ready to be rid of me." Peeta's voice said with a gentle tone.

Peeta! I dropped my bow and closed the three feet of space between us, and gripped him tightly. "Where the hell were you? Who died?" I rattled off.

"I was on the other side of the spring, when I ran into a tribute from district six. But he wasn't at all threatening, in fact he was sleeping, but it seems his teammates had disappeared. I was trying to decide if I should wake him, or not when the biggest bird I have ever seen, swooped down and ate him. After that I ran back over here as fast as I could, but the bird didn't seem at all interested in me, or our tent. I think it's repellant." Peeta told me easily.

"A bird?" I clarified.

"A bird. It was huge and green, with a massive bill, and it just swooped that boy up like he was nothing." Peeta said with a small smile on his lips.

"And just when you think things can't get any weirder in the area, the capitol sends you gigantic birds, that like to eat you." I say as we set back down.

"Yeah, I wonder what it'll be next?" he muses out loud.

"I'm sure I don't want to know." I'm silent for a moment, trying to decide if I should go ahead and ask the question I've been thinking about since we've been in this arena. I guess now is as good as ever a time to find out.

"Peeta, how long do you think the tributes can survive? Because we're in this arena until they're all dead, and then we can go home. So how long can these games last?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know, quite awhile I suppose, the Capitol has a taste for blood, but then again it is victors in this arena this year, so I guess as long as we can all hold out. Why?" he asks turning to look at me.

"Because if all the tributes, last as long as that, we're going to be in even more trouble. Peeta I don't want to give birth in an arena. I could die, our child could die. How are we going to keep a baby alive in here?"

I can tell this thought never crossed his mind until now, I know he's struggling to come up with words to assure me that everything will be alright, but even he doesn't know that it will.

"Katniss, if we're here that long, and you do end up going into labor, I delivered a baby once, my mother had one more child after me. I delivered her, and she was just as healthy as could be, but the coal dust settled in her lugs, she couldn't breath. We never told anyone about it. But I do know how to deliver a baby. So I'll be able to take care of you, and make sure our child gets here safely, and if that happens, I'm sure sponsors would send, clothing, or at least formula." He tells me.

I had never known his mother had been pregnant, again. I could just see both of our mothers cringing at the thought of there babies having a baby in the arena.

"But stuff like that is expensive. I can feed the baby on my own, we'll just have to be careful." I say.

"Then that's what we'll do. Let's not worry anymore about this tonight Katniss. Get some sleep, you look exhausted." Peeta tells me as he tucks me in under the blankets, and carefully rests his hand on my belly, worrying silently about our child.

I had no doubt in my mind that Peeta would be able to deliver our child, it was me I was worried about. What if I didn't make it? How would Peeta, feed the baby? I tried with all my might, to block these thoughts from my mind as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review, leave me nice words. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm speeding up the timeline, in the story so please don't be mad, about five months have passed, in the arena making Katniss about seven months along, Sorry if you do like the fact that I speed things up, but don't worry there time in the arena, or the adventures are far from over.**

Before I knew it the ground was shaking and a whistling could be heard in the air. The last time I ever witnessed anything like this was when a coal mine, exploded, but as far as I knew there was no coal mine, in the arena. That meant only one thing, an earthquake, and this was no ordinary earthquake, it was too great in scale, and sound. This was some hideous thought by the gamekeepers.

"Peeta! Peeta, come on we've got to go!" I urge as I am throwing anything and everything we have in our backpacks. He finally realizes what is going on and is grabbing both of the bags from me, since he obviously can go further with them than I can.

"Run, baby run!" he urges. It's taking all I've got to keep ahead of the smoke and flames, not to mention the gigantic bits of flying rocks and lava. We keep running until we're nearing the giant pool in the center of the arena. I was doing pretty well at keeping pace with Peeta. Until a root that I couldn't see, in all the smoke trips me. But that's not my only problem, as I'm moving to get back up, I bolder covered in lava, skids in front of me, lighting the brush on fire, causing me to curl up into a ball and try to avoid being hit.

"Go! Get to the water." I yell at Peeta, who is stuck at the other side of the flames. But it's useless, he can't hear me, or even see me. Knowing he wasn't going to go anywhere until he had a hold of me, was the only thing that made me think I could get around the flames. I quickly noted a tree about four feet to my left, that wasn't on fire yet, and just tall enough that if calculated correctly I should be able to make it over the flames.

I climb up the tree as fast as I can, trying to take as much care with my body as I can, but I'm barely getting enough oxygen as it is, meaning my baby is getting even less. I jump over the flames and land on my feet, cat like reflexes also added to my nickname, of Catnip. But as I am about to run, I'm hit on the leg by a burning branch.

You'd think the gamekeepers would've let the whole 'girl on fire' theme die by now, but apparently not. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to stamp it out I push Peeta ahead of me, and soon we are both engulfed in the salty water. At first this relieves the pain, because I'm no longer on fire, but then it stings as salt is getting into my wound. However I know that getting out of the water at this point would lead to nothing but death. So I'm left to deal until the gamekeepers have had there fun.

I wade over to Peeta and grab one of the packs to use as a flotation device, because I wasn't going to be able to tread water all night, of for however long this went on.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I lie, nothing he would be able to fix right now anyway. "You?"

"I'm fine." he replies. Good at least he's in good condition. So not fair, why am I always getting messed up?

I take this time to look around, it seems we weren't the only ones to head for water, I see about three other people floating there, however I don't any of us will be trying to kill anyone else due to our currant circumstances.

Or, so I thought.

This is when I see a girl tribute screaming and splashing around wildly in the water. Of course there is something in the water that wants to eat us, why wouldn't there be? Peeta picks up on this, and the fact that I'm not moving away from it, whether it be from lack of air or a burned leg, or perhaps sheer exhaustion I couldn't tell you.

So Peeta grabs my arm and starts towing me to the shore to where the cornucopia is located. We weren't the only ones with the same thought. Two other tributes meet us at the shore. One instantly collapses, the other is about to make a pass, to kill Peeta. Really? I'm so damn sick of everyone trying to kill my husband.

I raise my bow two arrows on the string, one pointed at him, the other at his collapsed teammate. "Move a muscle and you're both dead, just like what's her face out there." I threaten.

He stupidly thinks I'm bluffing and takes a step forward, I warned him, didn't I? I let the arrows fly and kill them both, I retrieve the arrows and then proceed to push their bodies into the water, maybe something will eat them. I couldn't care less.

After I'm done I turn to meet Peeta's gaze. "What? It's either kill or be killed. Damn I want to go home." I complain as I sit down next to him on the shore.

I was about to say something else when I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, and a wet ness running down my legs, that wasn't from coming out of the water. My water broke, I was in labor, about a month and a half too soon, mind you.

"Peeta?" I say trying to get his attention and to hold back the tears, this was too soon, the baby will be too small, there are no doctors. What if something goes wrong?

"What?" he asks not looking at me, but the sky.

"Peeta, my water broke, ouch!" I get out, this seems to get his attention, but it takes him a moment to understand that his child id going to be born, and soon, and defiantly not at home.

**So do you all hate me? Tell what you think and I'll end your suffering and promise to update tomorrow, so you'll all know what happens to their little family. **


	5. Chapter 5

After a long moment Peeta was able to comprehend what I was telling him.

"Okay Katniss, can you walk? Just a little bit, we need to get you out of plain sight." he asks.

I nod my head as the tears I've been trying to hold back are falling more freely now, he gently grasps my hand and helps me to my feet, wrapping his free arm around my waist trying to support my weight. We walk about a hundred feet, so that we are concealed in the forest. Peeta props me up against a tree while he sets up the tent, once that's done he positions the backpacks so that I can lean against them like pillows.

"Alright, baby, I'm going to right back, just try to relax." he coaches before he leaves. Relax, how the hell am I supposed to relax, I'm giving birth in the middle of the forest in an arena filled with people ready to kill me at a moments notice. How did women do this, before the invention of pain meds, because this is just the beginning and I'm already in tears. Not to mention that camera's have got be on me right now, I'm the first victor to give birth in an arena.

When Peeta returns, there is smoke outside the tent. "What's going on?" I ask

"I'm starting a fire so I can boil water, because I don't think we want to wash our child, or you for that matter in saltwater, boiling it gets rid of the salt. Besides you're going to need something to drink eventually." he says mater of factly.

I just nod my head as another contraction hits, I'm trying to quite because I know my yelling will only upset Peeta and draw more attention to us in our already very vulnerable state. But at least there are only eight tributes left in the arena including Peeta and myself. Seven were killed first off, followed by the three the birds ate and the three we killed earlier today, not to mention the three the rocks killed, so out of twenty four only eight left and after this I'll be damned if we don't win.

"Baby, I'm going to take a look and see how far along you are alright?" Peeta asks using the softest voice I've ever heard. One again I just nod that it's alright, so I don't make a louder noise.

"Whoa, you are way further than I thought, I think you missed the entire first part of your labor in the fire. I can see the top of the head." he tells me.

"You can?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, and you did good Katniss it's a head of dark brown hair just like yours, okay at the next contraction, I want you to push, can you do that for me?" he asks.

"Yes, okay, oh my it hurts! Peeta it really hurts!" I whine.

"I know baby, I know, but you're doing great, push, push, push! Okay relax." he coaches me. He was way better at this than me.

"Okay Katniss, push! Come on, you can do this, I'm right here, push! Okay, okay relax, you did good we've got the head out."

His word should've been comforting but it took all I had not to scream every obscene thing I could at him, that's how bad this was.

"Ready Katniss? You are so close, ready, go, go, Push! Very good, okay one more push and you'll be all done. Katniss, come on, you can do this, I know you're tired and in a lot of pain, but you're so close to meeting your baby." he says as he rubs my knee, in comfort, or as much as he could show at the moment.

I did as he said and pushed with all my might, one last time, and with a scream from me, a tiny one joins mine. And I can relax, against the packs. My baby was born.

Peeta, carefully cuts the umbilical cord, and wipes down the baby, and clears the passage way's so that it can breath, before coming back over to me.

"Hey, momma, meet your little girl." he says handing me a tiny bundle. She was only about three pounds in weight, and had my hair and his blue eyes, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Hi, baby, mommy's got you, oh you're so beautiful, I love you." I say in aw, before leaning over to kiss Peeta.

"What do we call her?" I ask, having no idea for a name.

"What about Adia?" Peeta suggests.

"Adia Mellark? I like it. Welcome to the world Adia. We love you." I say handing her back to Peeta.

"She's absolutely perfect, Katniss you did so well Daddy loves you little girl, yes I do." he complements.

"No, we did good." I smile. After we get the tent cleaned up and Adia and I are curled up under the blankets, Peeta comes back in from washing out my clothing so I had things to were, he has a package with him.

"What's that?" I ask from my spot., feeding Adia.

"It seems Cinna made you some new clothes, as well as some for baby, Adia, along with dinner and diapers." Peeta answers sitting down next to us, and pulling out a tiny black jumper that said 'baby twelve', with matching shoes and socks, and handing them to me.

I carefully unlatched Adia and handed her to Peeta so he could place a diaper on her while I changed, then we carefully dressed her, and tucked her back into the blankets while we ate. After cleaning up dinner we laid down on either side of our daughter, and went to sleep. Not worrying about anything, except what would come tomorrow.

**SO do you like her name? Or the story so far? Don't worry the next chapter will be all about how Katniss, Peeta and baby Adia survive their next day in the area, with the other tributes, knowing of the baby being born. So leave me your thoughts, thanks, Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing!! I Love you! ;)**

When we woke up the next morning Peeta and I were surprised that Adia hadn't woken up at all the following night. And when she was awake she was content you just play with her fingers. After a little coaxing I was able to get her to latch on to eat, taking the moment of peace I talked with Peeta.

"Is it cold, or just me? Anyway, how long do you think before the others are after us? I'm surprised they haven't moved yet." I ask.

"I know what you mean, normally they would've attacked by now, but maybe they don't know she was born." Peeta mused aloud.

"No, they've got to know. We didn't move like we normally would've and we're not that well hidden here. Besides I'm sure that if the Capitol knows, then so their sponsors meaning a message more than likely has been sent to them. Not to mention that it's going to be pretty obvious, when we come across someone." I counter.

A light seems to go off in Peeta's head, "No, you're right, you have to be. We've been targets since we first got here and now that Adia is with us, we should've been attacked already. She's just as much a treat as we are, a daughter of two victors. So something must be holding them back"

'Well regardless of that, we need food, so you get to spend some time quality time with your daughter, here you go daddy." I say handing a happily fed Adia, her tiny face lights up when she sees him, his does also. I grab my bow and a quiver of arrows and open the door to out tent.

"Peeta, I know why they haven't come. Look" I say. Outside is snow, and not just a few inches, but more like two to three feets worth.

"Katniss, what are we going to do?" Peeta asks knowing as well as me that any game I had hoped to find was gone.

"You are going to give me your coat and put an extra pair of socks on her feet along with the baby beanie, and go curl up with her under the blankets and wait for me to come back." I say pulling on his coat and taking his large serrated knife.

"Keep her warm, I'll be back." I trudge my way through the snow as best as I can, taking longer than I thought it would. But finally I reach the water, and just like I had thought it was frozen.

I carefully walk across the ice until I'm far enough out, and I cut out a hole in the ice, after a few minutes of waiting I'm rewarded with six dead fish floating in my hole. I carefully lad then into my bag and make my way back to camp. I take off his coat and my wet clothes, and hand him his jacket before pulling on my dry clothes.

"Okay, your turn, go make afire so we can cook our food." Fires were not my specialty. So I switch positions with him and scoot down into the sleeping bag and blankets with Adia. "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" I only get a pout in response I feel her tiny fingers, they are as cold as ice.

"Okay, come here baby, we're going to get you warm, I want you to have all your fingers and toes." I say as I tuck her into my jacket, close to my chest and pull the covers up around us, trying to help her absorb some of my body heat.

I didn't realize how completely tired I was until, I laid down with Adia. If I had given birth to her at home I would've been able to spend today resting and healing from labor, but when you're starving in the woods you don't have that option, regardless of whether or not you had a baby. I snuggle Adia closer to me, breathing in her unique sent. I had loved her since I found out I was pregnant, but holding her in my arms, real and safe is a gratifying feeling.

And before I know it, we're both warm and asleep. Mother and her daughter.

**Please review! They make my entire day. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Katniss, Katniss." I was aware of Peeta's voice as well as a shaking feeling. I slowly rolled over and opened my eyes, I swear if he was waking me up, because Adia needed a diaper change, he was on his own.

"What?" I say. As I notice he has Adia bundled up and wrapped tight in a blanket, securing her to his chest, while one of the backpacks was already on him, the other holding the rest of our gear beside him.

"Katniss, wake up, we've got to go. The capitol is getting restless, there are only four of us left, their driving us together to fight. So we need to move." He explains as he is helping me to my feet and aiding me in placing the backpack on me, as we prepare to move.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. You want me to take her?" I ask as we move deeper into the woods.

"No, I've got her, I need you to be ready to shoot at a moments notice you can't do that if you've got Adia." Peeta explains.

"Okay." I agree.

"So where exactly are we headed?" I ask.

"Well they'll more than likely try to move us to the Cornucopia, to insure kills, but considering we only actually need to kill one of them to win, I figure we'll just beat them to it and the sooner we take them out, the better. Well actually, you'll take them out, I'm on baby duty, besides that I can't shoot well enough to save my own ass, let alone anyone else's." Peeta says.

I giggle, it's true he really can't shoot, even though I've spent countless hours trying to teach him, he just can't do it, however, he can cook, I can't so it evens out. "That works for me, I'm more than ready to go home, and get Adia out of here." I say, and just as I do someone appears behind me.

"Funny, I'd like to go home too, but in order to that I have to kill you, or them" The tribute from, five, I believe rattles off.

I pull an arrow into position, ready to let it fly directly into his heart, when I notice it's covered in a silver armor, to protect against me, specifically. I turn just slightly enough on my heels, to see Peeta and Adia, the girl tribute holding them at the point of knife.

Had he been alone I know Peeta could've disarmed her and had her killed but he'd have to move very fast and in a fashion that would not suit well to his daughter. We stand there none of us moving for a moment until an idea hits me, the girl isn't wearing armor and if I yell fast enough, Peeta can move out of the way.

I pull back my arrow and send it flying at the boy tribute, my arrow ricochets and goes directly for the girl, "Peeta move!" I yell as I take the moment to kill the distracted boy, I send an arrow directly into his eye.

In a matter of moments, both are dead, and Peeta and I are champions again.

"Are you alright? Adia are you alright?" I ask as I close the distance between us, and kiss Adia's head softly, before hugging Peeta nearer to me.

"That was a nice move my dear." he says as he hugs me back.

"Well I did get us out of here safe." I say before I am cut off by the announcers voice alerting Peeta and I that we've one.

In the blink of an eye a hovercraft is picking all three of us up, and Peeta gently hands Adia over to me, as he holds my weapons.

"Hey, baby girl, we did it. We're going home, where you'll be safe and warm and not have to sleep on the ground. Won't that make you happy? It'll make your momma happy." I tell her as Peeta's arms wrap around us and were placed back into the building we were housed in before the Games.

I was expecting to Hymitch or maybe Effie, but all we're greeted with are the strange doctors that were here the last time, and before I have time to react, Adia is out of my arms and being taken away by one of the doctors in the masks. I move to take her back, but the doctor is down the hall faster than I thought possible, I then to Peeta who can be of no help as he is being herded into one of the operating rooms, to be checked out, he however has the same look of fear on his face that I do on mine, at Adia being taken away.

I am about to have a breakdown, when familiar arms grab mine and hold me upright. Cinna.

"It's alright, it's alright. Katniss relax, they just want to check you all out and make sure she is healthy and didn't contract anything in the area. Now you and Peeta need to go with the doctors so you can be fixed and looked over, and I promise once they're done with Adia, I won't let her leave my sight or arms, until you return. Now go." Cinna says handing me off to the doctors.

"Please don't leave her." Is the last thing I say, before I fall asleep, as the doctors work on me.

**Okay , so they've won and are on their way home. What do you think? I'm not quite done with this story yet, but I'm thinking maybe a sequel? Let me know what you think. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I was aware of a tingling sensation, all over my body. It took me a few tries to be able to open my eyes, and realize where I was. I was no longer in the arena fighting for my life along with Peeta. I was in one of the nice rooms in the capitol building. And I was no longer pregnant.

Pregnant…..

Adia!

I sat up as fast as I was able and quickly looked around my room. That's when I saw it. The note taped to my closet door. I hurriedly made my over to see what it said. I instantly recognized the beautiful, loopy writing. Peeta.

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you're feeling well, and not too confused. I know you're probably wondering where we are. Adia and I are in the dinning room with everyone. So shower and come down and meet us. We miss you. Adia especially._

_Love, Peeta_

I smiled at his words then proceeded to do as he suggested. After my shower, I examined my body closely. I was once again mark free, every scratch, nick, or prick was gone. They even had somehow trimmed me of the baby weight, from Adia. Being satisfied, I made my way to closet.

I finally decided upon a pair of faded and slightly ripped, dark jeans and a black tank top. I allowed my hair, which had been recently cut, flow down my back, instead of braiding it. After I decided I was as good as I was going to get, I made my way down the stairs.

I was greeted by Peeta, Adia, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie and unexpectedly, my mother, Prim and Gale and some woman I didn't know.

"Hey, baby." Peeta said hugging me close and kissing me.

"Hey, yourself." I replied, taking Adia from his arms. "Hi, baby. Oh, I missed you." I hugged her close, breathing in her unique sent. Finally I released her a little bit, to say hello, to my family. Prim was first.

I was shocked by how big she'd grown. "I missed you so much Prim, you've no idea." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her as close as I could without squishing Adia.

"You too." she said hugging me back, I'm not sure how long we stood like that, just holding each other, until she released me, and I was embraced by my mother.

"Thank you for taking care of Prim." I tell her.

"Katniss, that was never meant to be your job. However I'm glad to have you three home." she says. I just smile, not sure what to tell her.

Last but least, leaves Gale. We were on great terms again, he understood my marriage to Peeta, and our friendship meant everything to me, so we were back to normal. Man, it was good to see him.

"Hey, buddy." I said, "Come here." he enveloped me in his strong arms. I was used to Peets's arms around me instead, but Gale's were the first that ever held me, since my father had died, so they felt right also.

"Hey, Catnip, it's so nice to have you back. I missed my hunting partner." he told me.

"Me too."

"You know you make one beautiful baby girl. We're going to have to hide her. I'm proud of you." he says releasing me. Once again I just smile, at a loss of words.

Finally we finish up eating and spend the rest of the day talking, and baby Adia is passed around to everyone. Soon though, it is time for bed. We say our good byes and head up to our separate bedrooms.

Peeta and I shower, and I feed Adia, before placing her into her crib, and crawling into the large, warm bed, next to Peeta. His arms instantly wrap around me, holding me safe and warm. I lay me head on his chest and listen to his familiar heartbeat.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I love you too."

We're silent for a time just enjoying being back in each others arms safe, and indoors. Finally he speaks up.

"You know, we did good Katniss. Adia, she is perfect, just like you. Thank you, for her."

"Peeta, we didn't do good, we did great. She is the most amazing creature ever. And you do know it takes two." I tease him.

He chuckles, "I do know that. It still is amazing however one plus one equals three."

"True, very true." I am quiet for a moment, before finally asking the question I had been holding back since I found out I was pregnant with Adia, right before we left for the games.

"Peeta, is your family going to upset?" I whisper. He know by that I mean his mother, but he choose to go with the plural and play dumb.

"Upset? Why would they be upset?"

"Because you married me, and left them. And because we had a baby."

"Katniss, I don't care what my family thinks. Mostly because you and Adia are my family now, but because I love you two girls more than anything, and if they can't accept you, us and Adia than they aren't worth it." he answers softly.

"Okay, but I don't to be the reason you don't get along with them."

"Trust me you're not." he says before rolling me over so that I am propped up in his chest, and kissing me tenderly. His hands run softly down my back, caressing me, gently, but with a desire, I've not felt in many months. I tangle my hands into his hair and kiss him back, with as much passion as possible.

"Peeta, please." I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him and I needed him now. And he knew it, but he needed me just as bad, that won out faster than our heated kissing session. And the rest of the night was spent in bliss.

But little did either of us know, the result that night would have.

**So sorry for not updating sooner ,I've been sick. But I'm on a break from school and feeling better, so here is the next chapter of Arena, Baby. Hope you enjoy! So what concequence(s) did they make happen? What will happen once they are home? How will Peeta's family react? Leave me a review please or I will cry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay first off, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My muse for this story has been on vacation, but is now back, lol! I hope you all enjoy chapter nine.**

"I can't believe we're going home. And with a baby. It just blows my mind." I told Peeta as we sat on the train.

"I know what you mean, I don't know what we'll do, now that we're not having to kill other people. There are a lot of options."

"Speaking of options, we each were awarded a gigantic house, and we only need one. What if we placed our families in our homes, and you, me and Adia can use hers?" I mused aloud.

"I think that would work. This way everyone has someplace to go, and of course if they don't want it, we can sell it or keep it. Adia will need a house for her family eventually, or her siblings might." Peeta answered me.

"Also, I've been thinking. Considering we've won our children immunity to the reaping. I would really like to have more children at some point. Of course not for at least a year, but I'm just putting that out there, to consider."

"Katniss, we can have as many children as you want. I wouldn't have a single problem with more kids, seeing as how I'm already wrapped around her little fingers, why not?" He smiled.

"Good. Now back to the 'what will we do?' question. I think you should open a bakery of your own, and do just cakes, and, cookies and such. You love doing that, and you're great at it. I've been thinking, I'll take about a year off to be with Adia, but then what if started a self- defense school. You know, archery, hunting, exc. Just because our children and their children and so on, are safe from the games, doesn't mean others are. And I thought it would be good to prepare these kids."

"My dear I think that is a beautiful idea. And I'd be more than happy to do that and see you do that."

"Really?" I clarified breaking into a large smile.

"Really." He responded.

"Well that's good, we're home." I said pointing out the window, as the train pulled into the station. "Make sure you bundle her up, it's snowing. Poor thing has seen nothing but snow."

"Here. Trade me. You take her, I'll get bags and you two. You know everyone is going to want to see her." Peeta informed me as he handed Adia off to me.

That thought hadn't occurred to me until now. I look at my daughters peaceful sleeping face as I bundle her up and cuddle her close to my chest. I hadn't given one thought as to how we were going to get her into our home safely. She was a celebrity in her own right. Daughter of Victors two times running. This was all I thought as I was escorted down the hall to the doors by Peeta's protective arms.

I gasped as they opened and we were ushered off the train. All I could see were the flashbulbs of cameras and the loud roaring of the interviewers, and fans. I clutched to Adia closer, trying to keep her safe and hidden from the camera, as she cried at the shock of it all. Peeta and I slowly started making our way down the platform, pushing people out of the way as we went. That's was when someone stepped directly in front of me, blocking me and Adia from view, as Peeta was behind me.

The man in front of me turned his head and winked. "Hey Catnip. I thought you and Adia might need some extra security to get home. Come on, let's go." Gale said grasping one of my elbows, since I wasn't about to give him one of my hands, that were two locked on my baby.

After what seemed like forever, we were back in the town square, and were greeted by only our families, and the mayor, who had the keys to all of our homes. I finally was able to sigh in relief and concentrate on calming down Adia while Peeta entertained people, and gave the homes to our families.

Gale took this opportunity to talk to me, without upsetting anyone. Not that anyone would've minded anyway. When he sat down next to he had blue blanket in his arms. But it wasn't just a blanket, it was a baby. My eyes got large as I looked to his left hand, yep, sure enough there was a ring.

"What's his name?" I asked knowing he already knew, that I had caught on.

"His name is Wyatt."

"And the mystery lady at dinner that I never got introduced too was?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That was Megan, my wife."

"Wow, I'm happy for you Gale." I said smiling. "Now, hand him over. It's about time I get to see my God son." I said trading babies with him.

"Wow. Who would've thought we would be sitting here, holding each others babies?" Gale asked.

"I know. Amazing isn't it?'

"It most certainly is. Dang girl, you make one really pretty baby."

"You should talk. Wyatt here is so handsome." I countered.

"They better be the best of friends. Just like us." He nearly whispered.

"Absolutely. Here you go daddy. I've got to go deal with my Mother- in - law. But you. Your wife and that baby better come over for dinner later. I have something to discuss with you. Got it?" I told him as we stood up and returned children.

"You got it Catnip." He said hugging me, as I left to find Peeta.

**So what do you think? See I fixed the Gale situation. In the next chapter we will see how Peeta's family reacts to everything, and the dinner with Gale's family will happen. So please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can not believe you married her! Behind our backs, non the less, and you've a baby! It's disgraceful!" Peeta's mother roared as we were in the living of Peeta and I's home.

"Mother! I am my own person. I love Katniss with all that I have, and wanted nothing more than to be with her, and I am. As for Adia, that is your granddaughter, and is nothing to ashamed of!" Peeta very nearly yelled back.

"Was it a shot gun wedding, before you went back into the arena?"

"No. We married before, we conceived Adia, not that it matters in the slightest."

"Yes, it does. Because if that had been the case, you could still get out of this hell bound marriage, now you're stuck I guess."

"Well then I guess I am, and I don't mind it at all."

"Why her? Why now? You're so young!" His mother sneered.

"Because, she is smart, beautiful, funny, strong and an amazing mother and completes me in every way. And if you can't accept her, us, or our baby. You can go, and not come back."

"You would kick us out?" She said appalled.

"He wouldn't. But I would." I quipped in. "I love your son very much, and you treating him like this in _our_ home, is not acceptable. Go." I said standing up to her.

"Let's go." His father said gripping her arm.

"Katniss, Peeta I apologize on her behalf. I love you both and Adia as well. I hold nothing against you. Goodbye." He said leading Peeta's mother out of the front door, into the snowy world outside our home.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I whispered to Peeta as he embraced me.

"I'm not going to let her get to me, or feel guilty for you two. You girls are the best thing I have in my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Ever. You didn't do anything wrong. I was about to make her leave anyway. I can not understand where she gets off on this being so bad." He told me.

"I don't either." I agreed.

"I love you so much. You truly are amazing. No matter what she says."

"I love you too, more than you know. Care to prove it to me?" I said winking at him.

"What about our guests and our daughter?" Peeta challenged me.

"They are coming over tomorrow, when the weather is better, and your daughter is sound asleep in her bed, in her room. Now her mother is going to try one more time, how much do you love me?"

"Oh, probably more than I should." He said kissing my forehead and then turning to walk away from me, I grasped his arms, in my hands.

"Are you really trying to not love me? That's a first, and I will win eventually so you'd better just give in now."

"Oh don't worry, I'm very weak-willed. And I truly love, loving you." He said picking up and carrying me up the stairs.

"Good. Prove it." I said pulling him as close to me as possible and kissing him earnestly.

**Okay. The other dinner will be in the next chapter, I apologize for the short length, I'm currently fighting writers block, but wanted to give you all something. So I promise to update as soon as something comes to me. If you have any ideas feel free to send them my way. Thank you so very much! Kayla.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay. Come on. Time to get up and looking presentable. We've got people coming over today." Peeta said rolling over and talking to what should've been me, but I was in the bathroom.

"Katniss?" He called finding me.

"Peeta, what day is today?" I asked shakily.

"I think it's the twenty third. Why?"

"So we've been out of the arena for how long?"

"About three weeks. Considering we slept for two and were getting back here." Peeta tells me.

"Crap."

"What's going on?"

"I'm late."

"Late in what?"

"Late, Peeta, as in I think I'm pregnant." I say spelling it out for him.

"Oh." Is all he says before he smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I almost snap.

"Well, if you are pregnant this is great."

"No, it's not. Adia isn't even two months old. And we were supposed to have a year. I can't do this!" I said sinking down and crying.

"Katniss, we don't know for sure, that you are pregnant, and even if you are, you're not alone. I'm here, your mom, and Prim. Everyone would be here to help you, if you asked." Peeta comforted me. I knew he was right, and also that I was overreacting. Hormones?

"I know you're right. I'm just freaking out. This is too much, too soon." I confide in him.

"Well how about we find out for sure before, you have a complete breakdown." He suggests.

"Okay." I squeak out. "You go start cooking, I'll be down in a little bit." Little did either of us know that a little bit would turn into a very long time. I just couldn't be convinced, despite the pregnancy tests all saying positive, and the same tug in my abdomen I had with Adia, that I was pregnant. So I took all of the ones that I had, and left them on the sink, refusing to look at them until I was showered and presentable.

Once that I was done, I finally looked. All were positive. And theses weren't the cheep ones either, these were the medical grade ones. And despite all the worrying and sadness I had felt this morning, it was gone. And I actually smiled as my hand flew to my belly. I was having a baby, and that was all right with me.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Gale, Megan and Wyatt, all laughing at something. As I entered the room leave it to Gale to say something.

"Finally. What did you loose track of time looking at yourself in the mirror?"

"No, I didn't. I was just taking care of something." I said as I picked Adia up out of her bouncer. "Hello, Megan. It's nice to meet you." I added extending my hand to the willowy, brunette.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Gale has told me so much about you. You seem to be superwoman." Megan said with a small smile. Oddly enough I liked her, and hoped we'd get alone, for the sake of my friendship with Gale. Hopefully she wasn't one of the crazy jealous types. Luckily Peeta understood why I needed Gale and vise versa, let's pray she did too.

"So, Catnip, sit down and wow me with a conversation we need to have." Gale said easily.

"Okay, well now that I'm out of the arena for good, barring an anvil lands on the game masters heads, I have nothing to do. And I'm not sure what you've been doing recently, to support your family, but in case you missed it, I have more money than I know what to do with, but I'm not likely to survive if I have to sit at home all day. So I was thinking of maybe starting a survival skills school. And I was wondering if you would be my partner, and any money we receive will go directly to you." I informed him.

"Wow, Katniss that sounds amazing! So, what would we teach exactly?" He asked animated.

"Well I can teach them to shoot, and how to identify edible plants and which ones have healing benefits, the poisons stuff like that. And I can show them how to hunt, you can do that too. Also, you're a master at snares, and knife work. I figure, just because my kids and their family's are safe from the reaping, doesn't mean we can't help prepare the families that aren't." I finished.

"This is great, and you would just give up the profit like that?" Gale asked amazed.

"Yes, I would. I have victor money twice over, then combined with Peeta's we're set for ten lifetimes. And you're my friend, and Wyatt over there is my God son and he deserves the best he can get, and if I can help that in any way I will." I say as I leave Gale to talk it over with Megan and I go speak to Peeta.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asks me gently as he embraces me to kiss me.

"I'm all right, well we're all right actually. Congratulations! You're a Daddy again." I say smiling. I was expecting him to be happy, but so happy that he would pick me up and spin me around.

"I'm so excited! I love Fatherhood. It's amazing what two people can create." He tells me.

"I know." I answer locking eyes with Adia and smiling at her. She smiles back.

"So let's eat!" I say smacking Peeta on the butt with a spatula on my way out of the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" Gale asks I reenter my dining room.

"Because you're going to be a God father again in nine months." I say nonchalantly.

"Wow, Katniss, I'm happy for you!" Gale says hugging me.

"Whoa, thank you. I think you're more exited than me." I laugh.

"Congrats, Katniss, and Peeta." Megan adds in. "Can I hold her?" She asks shyly.

"Sure, but I get to hold Wyatt." I say as we exchange babies.

"So are we going into business together Gale?" I ask.

"We most defiantly are."

"Good, I'm glad. Now let's eat! Momma's hungry!"

**All right, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I hoped you liked this chapter, please leave me a review and I will try to update much more regularly now that I am out of school for summer. Have a great day!**

**Kayla**


End file.
